The Margraviate of Brandenburg-Vorpommern
|- | align="center" style="vertical-align: top;" colspan="2" | National motto: “Für den Frieden, für Wohlstand und für Deutschland!” |- | align="center" style="vertical-align: top;" colspan="2" | National anthem:'' Brandenburglied '' |- | align="center" style="vertical-align: top;" colspan="2" | |- |'Region' || European Continent |- |'Capital' || Berlin |- |'Official languages' || German |- |'Ethnic Groups'|| -Germans -Poles -Ashekenazi Jews -Bohemian Germans |- | Demonym || Margraviate, German |- | Government -Margrave -Legislature | Crown of Brandenburg Adrian von Lebus The Verwaltung |- |'Subdivisons'|| -Duchy of Brandenburg -Duchy of Mecklenburg -Duchy of Pommerania -Duchy of Saxony -Duchy of Lower Silesia |- |'History' -Coronation Day | March 26th, 20XX |- | Population '-'''20XX Estimate | Aprox. 2 Billion |- |'Geography''' -Area | Aprox. 75,000 sq km |- |'Currency' || Deutschemark |- | align="center" colspan="2" | NS |} The Margraviate of Brandenburg-Vorpommern is a massive, pleasant nation, ruled by Margrave Adrian von Lebus with an iron fist, and remarkable for its anti-smoking policies. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 2.281 billion are ruled by a mostly-benevolent dictator, who grants the populace the freedom to live their own lives but watches carefully for anyone to slip up. The medium-sized, corrupt government juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defence, and Public Transport. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Berlin. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 7%. A robust private sector is dominated by the Automobile Manufacturing industry. The public transport system has been eliminated, military service is compulsory, the airship business has been driven out of the country by strict regulations and high fines, and Colognian Catholicism has been named as Brandenburg-Vorpommern's national religion. Crime is a major problem. Brandenburg-Vorpommern's national animal is the Golden Eagle, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, its national religion is Colognian Catholicism, and its currency is the Deutschmark. History The Margraviate of Brandenburg-Vorpommern has a tremulous history filled with tales of intrigue, bravery, and battle, as all great nations do. The Margraviate can trace its roots far back to the days of the Holy Roman Empire, when the title "Margrave" was used on the count of a border province of the Empire. Brandenburg used various political ties and marriage to gain sizable power in the Empire and later in Germany as a whole. The Republican Period was a blow for the Margraviate, but the royal family maintained ties with powers both internal and external. In 2005, the German Civil War began, and the territory that is now belong to Brandenburg was ruled by the Holy Empire of Prussia. While the von Lebus family had some power in the Prussian Empire, the were more closely tied to the Saxe-Coburgians, another break off during the Civil War. Both of these nations could not stand the test if time, however, and both eventually disappeared. The next German states came later, and it was then that the Lands of the Margraviate were given to the von Lebus family, which were distantly related to the royal family of the empire at that time. This, too, could not last, and the Reich collasped under the stress of the Dominion wars. The house von Lebus survived, although they fled the nation to Porcu at Germany's darkest hour, a dishonorable stain on the family's history and name. Again the von Lebus family lost its holdings and honor. Nowadays the nation is an economic power in Northern Europe, with great emphasis on the Arms Manufacturing and Auto Industries. Geography Brandenburg is situated on the North European Plain Category:European Continent